


Momswap- Jailbreak

by Raptarion



Series: Momswap [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Momswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptarion/pseuds/Raptarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crystal gems have been captured by Sapphire and her underlings. Now it's time to break out of their cells and fight for control of the ship before they're brought back to Homeworld to face Blue Diamond's judgement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momswap- Jailbreak

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to my previous fic "Momswap- The arrival." This chapter would probably make a bit more sense if you read that first.

Steven was shoved into a cell. A blue force field of some sort falls down from the ceiling, trapping him inside. Peridot is shoved into a cell opposite him.  
"I can't believe she's just abandoning the mission like this. I have important data to collect you know!" Pearl complains to the Rubies.  
"Oh shut yer trap Pearl." One of the Rubies says.  
"Yeah. What are you gonna do about it? Report her? Ah ha ha ha ha! Like that's going to work. She's SAPPHIRE. They would probably have you demoted just for trying to write her up." The other Ruby sneers.  
"Heh heh. Not a bad idea for you to go back to cleaning and posing pretty like if you ask me. All this tech work you're doing? It's just not natural." The first Ruby chips in.  
Pearl makes an indignified noise, before turning her nose up at the smaller gems and marching away. The Rubies just laugh, heading after her. Steven can hear them hurling more insults at her before their voices fade away.

"Why are they so horrible to each other?" Steven asks Peridot.  
"That's Homeworld for you. They have a rigid caste system Steven. Warrior's, technicians, aristocrats, servants, and so on. Rubies are part of the warrior caste. And Pearls are part of the servant caste. The warrior caste has a lot of respect and power. The servant caste does not. This Pear has managed to become a technician, likely through extraordinary circumstances. She might be very good at what she does, know somebody important, or both. But that doesn't matter to the Rubies. She's still just a servant in their eyes."  
"That's terrible. All of Homeworld is like this?" Steven asks.  
"If they were, your mother would have never managed to gather an army to rebel against them. Gems on Homeworld can be nice and helpful. It's just that, when you live your life being told you're better than someone else, and not having to face any consequences for abusing your status, it's easy to be cruel."

Steven looks down the hallway where they had left. Then he leans against the wall and sinks down to the floor.  
"It's not right. To be mean to someone like that because they can't fight back." Steven sulks.  
"...your mother would have been so proud of you Steven." Peridot says with a smile.  
"For what? I didn't manage to do anything. I couldn't save Lapis. I couldn't save anyone!" Steven says.  
"But you have a good moral compass. You know right and wrong when you see it. And you try your hardest to correct the wrongs of the world. Who wouldn't be proud of that? I know I am." Peridot praises.  
"Well my moral compass isn't going to point me out of this cell." Steven says.

Peridot stands up and approaches the force field. With a tentative hand, she reaches out and touches it. Her entire arm flickers upon contact, and she jerks it back immediately.  
"Gagh. OK. Wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if I didn't try, but I knew that wouldn't work. Now. Steven. I want you to do me a favor. It might hurt, but I want you to try to touch the forcefield." Peridot instructs.  
"Why?" Steven asks, hesitant after seeing what happened to Peridot.  
"Steven, these fields seem designed specifically to destabilize a gem's body. But a gem's body is made of light. Your body isn't. They didn't count on a half human prisoner. There's a chance it won't affect you." Peridot explains.  
"You're right!" Steven says, jumping up and reaching his hand out.  
"Steven!" Peridot cries.  
"What?!" Steven asks, jerking his hand back.  
"...be careful." Peridot says, her voice heavy with worry. Steven reaches out to touch the field again, much slower this time. His confidence in this plan has evaporated at seeing Peridot's nervousness.

His finger makes contact with the field, and he jerks it back reflexively. But it didn't hurt. So he reaches out again. He watches lines of blue energy spread out from the point of contact, feeling like little snakes traveling across, and even under his skin. It was a really freaky sensation, but not unbearable. He sticks his arm out, the light of the force field falling from the ceiling being blocked by his arm on the way down. Where the light hit felt like a strong current of hair thin water going harmlessly through his entire arm. With a few steps, he passes through the field, and arrives on the other side. The sensations of the field stays with him, leaving him shaken to his bones, with chills up his spine, and a pit in his stomach. He shivers at the alien sensations, happy to find that they were quickly disappearing.  
"You did it Steven. You're out." Peridot gasps. She seemed shocked that it had worked.  
"Yeah." Steven says, not entirely believing it himself.  
"Quick. Get me out too. We need to find the others." Peridot says. Steven walks up to the field and holds out his arm, stepping under it and creating a gap for Peridot to squeeze under. It was like he was biting tin foil, and his entire body was feeling it. Luckily, Peridot was quick with squeezing her way out.  
"Let's go." Peridot says, taking the lead and heading in a random direction.  
"What's the plan once we break the others out?" Steven asks.  
"I don't know. I'm sort of flying by the seat of my pants on this one. I've got some ideas though. Just working on figuring out which of those ideas could actually wo- GYAH!" Peridot says, turning a corner and stopping in her tracks. Amethyst stood there, towering above them. She looks down at them, seeming as shocked as they were.

Several moments pass, all three of them frozen. Amethyst is the first one to do anything. She suddenly looks straight forward, so she was looking over their heads.  
"Huh. Did I hear something?" She asks, as if to herself. Steven tilts his head. Amethyst keeps talking. "Was it over where Lapis and Jasper are being held prisoner." Her words are slow, clearly enunciated, and unnatural. Like a bad actor. She holds a hand to her ear as she talks, and leans in to the hallway next to her.  
"Hmm. Well even if they escaped, it's not like they know the nearest escape pod is down this hallway." She turns to look down another hallway and points. Steven starts to catch on to what's happening and smiles.  
"Well. I guess I'll continue my rounds before heading back to the control room." She says, pointing over her shoulder. She then walks right past Steven and Peridot.  
"Thank you." Steven beams. Amehtyst tenses up, then starts to whistle.  
"Yep just making my rounds and whistling, can't really hear much doing that." She says, walking faster, and whistling louder.  
"I can't believe that's the same Amethyst we found back on earth." Peridot says.  
"It's like you said Peridot. Some gems can be nice." Steven says.  
"Let's not waste any more time." Peridot says, rushing down the way Amethyst had indicated the others were.

Peridot stops in her tracks and hides down another hallway when they hear voices up ahead. It was the two Rubies from earlier.  
"So. What do you think. I pull it off pretty good don't I?" One asks the other. Steven peaks around the corner to get a look at them. It looks like they had one of Peridot's blasters. One of the Rubies had it strapped to their wrist and was doing some poses with it on.  
"Yeah. It looks good on you. There's no way that thing is better than our fusion though. So it's basically useless." The other one remarks.  
"No way. This thing is cool. I'm keeping it. I'm going to be blasting ALL the enemies. Right in their faces." The first one declares, striking another pose.  
"Yeah right. I'll knock 'em all flat before you can get off one shot." The other boasts.  
"Get real. I'M going to be the one BLASTING them flat." The first one asserts.  
"Why don't I just knock YOU flat?" The other chides, punching the first Ruby in the shoulder.  
"WHAT are you two doing?" Comes the voice of the third ruby. The others turn to face them. "Did Sapphire give you permission to take that blaster out of storage?"  
"Sapphire didn't say we COULDN'T take it." The other Ruby sneers.  
"Put it back now." The new Ruby commands.  
"Why? You think anyone is going to care if some crummy makeshift blaster goes missing?" The first Ruby asks.  
"I think they just wish they thought of it first. They're so out of practice with fighting they probably need a blaster like this to keep up." The other Ruby mocks.  
"Yeah. Good point. Always staying back with Sapphire. Probably barely remembers how to punch." The first Ruby laughs.

They stop laughing quickly when Sapphire's Ruby punches them squarely in the face. They're sent reeling back into the wall. The two of them look at each other furiously.  
"Put it back." Sapphire's Ruby says, her words dripping with venom.  
"You've got a lot of nerve. Just 'cause you're Sapphire's favorite doesn't make you better than us. One day, she's going to lose interest in you. Then you'll be back down here with the rest of us. And you'll pay for all that smug superiority, _comrade_." The first Ruby threatens. She turns and heads down the hallway. Steven and Peridot hug the wall as two of the Rubies pass. They hear the sound of the other Ruby retreating back down another hall. When the coast is clear, they rush down to keep looking for the others.

They come across a line of cells where the other two were being held. Lapis was leaning against a wall, hand over her face. Jasper was pacing to the best of her ability. There wasn't much room to do so because of her size. She looks up and spots Steven and Peridot.  
"What? How did you two get out?" She asks. Lapis looks up on hearing Jasper's words. She gasps happily and rushes towards them, stopping in time to avoid hitting the field.  
"Steven isn't affected by the destabilizing field. They didn't count on a hybrid prisoner." Peridot explains, as Steven lets Lapis out of her cell.  
"Thank you Steven." Lapis says.  
"No prob Bob." Steven says, shaking off the feelings of the field once again, and heading over to let out Jasper. Jasper shrinks down to a much smaller form so that she could slip under Steven's arm. She's not even two steps out of her cell before she returns to normal size.  
"What's out plan Peridot?" Jasper asks.  
"We know where an escape pod is located. We head there, and go back to the planet's surface." Peridot explains proudly.  
"Bad plan." Lapis says.  
"What? It's a great plan! We're literally just a short walk away from freedom." Peridot declares.  
"And when we escape, they'll just come right back and capture us again." Jasper counters. Peridot raiser her finger and opens her mouth as if to make a point. But she can't seem to think of any counter argument. Jasper was right after all.  
"We either need to destroy the ship's engines, or find a way to crash it into the ocean where I'll have the upper hand." Lapis states.  
"Well we do know where the control room is." Steven offers.  
"Let's hurry then. Who knows how long we'll have before they find out we've escaped." Jasper says, gesturing for Steven to lead the way. He quickly rushes down the hallway back where they had come from, and in the direction Amethyst had indicated the control room was.

They had gone through several more hallways before coming into a large empty room. the ceiling was clear, and showed the earth below... above them? Steven takes his eyes away after looking up briefly at the sight of the earth from up so high, and sees something that stops him in his tracks. It was Garnet.  
"How is it, that every time you're involved, you manage to defy my visions!" Garnet says angrily.  
"You'd be amazed at how unpredictable people can be." Jasper says.  
"I've got one way to make sure you stop messing up my future vision. Breaking you into a hundred tiny little shards." Garnet rages.  
"You three go on ahead. I can take care of her myself." Jasper says, stepping forward to face Garnet.  
"See you in a few Jasper." Lapis says, wrapping her arms around Peridot and Steven and flying over Garnet.

Garnet watches the group leave before turning her attention to Jasper.  
"I don't really think we'll be needing any of them other than Rose. Blue Diamond won't mind a shattered Lapis and Peridot on top of a shattered Jasper I'm sure." Garnet states casually.  
"And here I was under the impression you thought I talked too much. Listen to you blather on." Jasper mocks. Garnet pulls out her destabilizer. The two of them slowly start circling each other.  
"You rely on that little weapon of your's too much Sapphire. I wonder how well you'd fare without it." Jasper says.  
"It's Garnet." Garnet corrects.  
"No. It's Sapphire. It's clear enough Ruby has no say in this, and you're just using her for her strength." Jasper states. Garnet lunges at Jasper, destabilizer outreached. Jasper grabs hold of Garnet's wrist, stopping the weapon from hitting her.  
"Oh, that seems to make you angry. But it's true. And you know it." Jasper says, hurling Garnet against a wall. Garnet drops the destabilizer on impact. Before she can recover, Jasper kicks her, sending her flying towards the center of the room. Jasper picks up the destabilizer and approaches them.

"Well? Like I was asking before. How well do you fare without this?" She asks, snapping the thing in two. Garnet responds by summoning her weapons. Two gauntlets appear on her hands, and she goes right for a punch at Jasper's stomach. She dodges to the left, and kicks Garnet again. She begins a spin dash attack and barrels right into her as she's recovering. She turns around sharply and smashes into her again, and again. Garnet doesn't seem to be able to react fast enough, and takes several hits before she begins to dodge. She delivers a punch during one of Jasper's attacks. She takes it very well, and has already recovered and begun a flurry of attacks against Garnet in seconds. Garnet still can't seem to keep up, and is on her back quickly after getting her legs kicked out from under her. Jasper does another spin dash, traveling up the wall and to the ceiling. She kicks off the reinforced glass with enough force to crack it, crashing down onto Garnet. The force of her attack propels them through several layers of metal and machinery, before they land hard inside a very important looking room. A large crystalline power source lies against one wall, with a great deal of machinery snaking out from it.

"Apparently, you don't fare very well at all." Jasper mocks.  
"I can still beat you." Garnet says, shakily getting to her feet.  
"Sapphire. Listen. You need to stop doing this on your own." Garnet says, her voice changing.  
"Be quiet. I can handle this."  
"You're relying too much on your speed. We're not as fast when we're together. I know how to fight, I can help."  
"We would probably have won by now if you weren't constantly trying to butt in."  
"Sapphire please."  
"It's no use Ruby." Jasper says, watching this argument unfold sadly. "She doesn't respect you. She doesn't care about you, or what you have to say. Which is why you could never win this fight. Look at you. You're barely holding together. You don't understand how fusion works. You can't just use someone else like that for your own gain. You have to work together. You have to respect one another. Or what you get is... well, you."  
"You shut your mouth. You don't know anything about me." Garnet snaps.  
"I've _been_ you. A fusion for the sake of strength. Just using someone else to be stronger... which is why I can't stand to let you stay like this a moment longer."

Jasper rushes forward. Garnet attempts to stop her attack, but fails. She's sent reeling from a punch, and Jasper grabs her by the ankle. Jasper throws her into the crystalline power source, and the entire thing overloads. The explosion sends Jasper flying backwards into the hall. She feels the ship lurch, and realizes that whatever she had just destroyed must have been powering the ship. She runs off. She needed to find the others now, before the ship crashed.

\--------------------------------------------------

The sound of Lion's roar signals the rubble that was piled up on top of them being tossed aside. Steven's bubble dissipates, letting the crystal gems out of its' cramped confinement. Steven Lapis and Peridot immediately get up to take a look at their surroundings. They had landed... well crashed back on the beach, a little ways from the temple.  
"Do... you think Jasper made it out alright?" Steven asks worried.  
"Jasper I'm not very worried about. You haven't seen just how hard of a hit she can take. I'm more worried about the others. Pearl is gone. But Sapphire and the Rubbies and Amethyst were all still aboard the ship." Lapis says.  
"We don't have to worry about Amethyst. She helped us out when we were on the ship." Steven says.  
"She also led homeworld to our doorstep and took us hostage... but OK. I'll consider her a neutral for now." Lapis relents. Steven isn't very happy with this, but drops the subject.  
"We should start sifting through the rubble. See if we can find Jasper and the others. With any luck they've been poofed in the crash and we can bubble them." Lapis says. She summons an enormous arm of water from the ocean and begins lifting up bits of rubble to see what or who might be hiding underneath.

Steven hears the shifting of some rubble and goes to investigate, keeping a cautious distance. He comes across Sapphire, lifting up a plate of metal from the ship with a great deal of effort. Once she had one side lifted up, ice begins to form pillars to keep it up. She crawls under the metal plate of the ship, and crawls out a moment later holding something in her hand. She turns to kneel down next to something in the sand that Steven can't see. He summons his shield and walks up behind her. He's only a few paces from her when she stands up again.  
"Sapphire." Steven says, causing her to turn around sharply. Steven finally sees what it was she was picking up. The three Rubies had poofed in the crash, and she had gathered them up. She clutches them close to her chest, protectively, and backs up. Steven looks between the Rubies, and Sapphire's face. He couldn't see her entire expression with the way her hair hung down. But her teeth were gritted, and she seemed to be looking around for a way past him.

"...you must really care about them if you stayed back to save them." Steven remarks. Sapphire just looks at him, not responding.  
"Listen. We don't have to be fighting like this. We-" Steven starts. But Lapis' voice interrupts, calling out his name. He turns to look, seeing Lapis flying up above the rubble and looking around for him. He turns back to Sapphire quickly, but she was gone. She must have run with incredible speed to disappear so suddenly. All that was left was a bit of sand that had been kicked up in her hasty departure. And that quickly settled.

Steven calls Lapis over and explains what he saw. She gets a birds eye view, but can't find Sapphire anywhere. In the end, they don't find Amethyst either. Though Jasper had survived the crash, and hadn't even needed to be reformed. With the Homeworld gems now loose on the planet, things were certain to change around here. But for now at least, they had made it out alright.


End file.
